Barbaric Conquest
by AberrantScript
Summary: The Princess Loan is fleeing from the dreaded Barbarian Lincoln. But when she's inevitably captured in her tower and pleads for mercy, will the conqueror go ahead and take his prize?


**Author's Notes:**

Another part to the set of requests I took awhile back. This is the Loancoln, and the theme was basically Barbarian!Lincoln conquers the Maiden Princess!Loan. It's supposed to be a roleplay, and it's really super rushed. Sorry about that, guys. I hope you can enjoy it anyway.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

BARBARIC CONQUEST

The princess was trying to get away! She was running and screaming and tripping up the stairs! Her face was sweaty and her dress was torn-

"AHHH!" she cried as a hand grabbed the hem and tried to pull her back.

But she jerked forward, ripping the lower half of her dress from her body.

She turned her eyes to glance at the barbarian that was chasing after her; dark intentions were swirling in his eyes.

Princess Loan made it to her castle and slammed the door shut! She put her weight against it, preparing herself for the the coming siege.

"L-leave me alone! I-I'm just a princess. What do you want with me?"

For a few seconds, she could hear nothing. Not the sound of footsteps, not even his deep breathing as he fought to catch her.

But then something big slammed into the door, and it burst open!

Loan fell to the ground and screamed.

The barbarian, with messy white hair and wearing just a tattered loincloth around his waist, stepped through the ruined gates like he owned the castle.

His eyes were on her.

"I want you."

Loan cried out again. She started backing up on her butt, scooting until she was pressing into her bedframe.

"P-please don't touch me... please!"

Barbarian Lincoln stepped toward her. He licked his lips, making the young maiden look away in disgust.

"Don't look at me like that. Please..." she begged him.

But he didn't care.

His arms reached down and he picked her up.

She was expecting him to throw her on the bed and violate her there in her virginal white sheets.

But instead he lifted her up in just one arm.

Wow, h-h-he was really strong... h-he could break her in half if he wanted to.

His free hand reached under her ripped dress and grabbed her undergarments.

"N-no, please don't-"

He ripped them from her body and threw them away with a wicked smile.

Her eyes were too scared to look down as he ripped his own loincloth from his waistband.

"Please," she tried one more time before his lips crashed into hers and his tongue pushed into her mouth.

Lincoln pulled away, messy and slick.

"Your kingdom belongs to me now, young princess, and so do you."

Holding her up in both arms, he lowered her down onto his proud, virile erection.

The princess screamed as her virginity was stolen with brute force.

He pushed her down until she was staked onto him.

Her hands flew around his shoulders and her nails scraped the blood from his skin as she cried and cried.

Lincoln kissed her blonde hair to soothe her.

"Don't worry, princess, you're going to bear many strong princes for me. I'm going to make sure of it."

She shook her head, begging him not to defile her further.

But he pulled her off his dick, delighting in how her once-virgin pussy squeezed him painfully.

She was too tight, but after giving him an heir she'd probably loosen up a little bit.

He dropped her onto his dick once more, and they both groaned as her butt smacked his balls.

"O-oh, God, y-you're so deep in me," she cried breathlessly.

He set a rhythm with her slapping his balls each time she impaled herself on his dick. Her little cries in his ears were just as erotic as the wet sounds of her pussy sliding over his hard cock. Her arms were shaking as she tried to hold on tight, and her legs squeezed around his waist like she didn't ever want to let go of him.

"A-are you gonna do it?" she asked shyly, breaking her character in the heat of the moment.

Loan pulled back to look in her father's eyes.

"A-are you really go-going to make me bear you a son?"

Lincoln kissed her again, slower and deeper than before, letting her pussy sit on his dick as he just held her lovingly in his arms and made out with her.

When they pulled away this time, they were both breathless and so turned on their faces were red.

"Mhm," he groaned as he lifted her again and dropped her onto his hard cock.

"Oh, fuck!" Loan cried as he started screwing her real good. "Why are you so good at this, dad?"

Lincoln laughed, "I didn't know princesses had such dirty mouths."

Loan just growled and started working her hips, trying to get him to pick up his pace.

"Sh-shut up and breed me, dirty barbarian."

She nipped at him with her teeth, and Lincoln leaned forward to bump her with his nose.

"You're certainly demanding like a prin- Ohhh fuck!"

Her pussy just clamped down on him painfully, making his breath leave his body.

Damn, she was impatient. Well, fine then.

He carried her over to the bed on his dick, and without leaving her pussy, he laid her down and put her legs over his shoulders.

"If you want me to mate you, then hold on tight."

Loan grinned and gasped as she wrapped her hands around his neck, and she screamed his name as he pumped her hard and fast.

Both could barely breathe, neither could speak, and their sexes were throbbing and slick and so freaking hot.

"Do you really want a son?" Lincoln asked her.

Fuck, he could barely hang on.

She whined for him and squeezed his dick again.

"Please!" she keened like a vixen in heat, "I want it!"

Lincoln couldn't take anymore and he sunk all the way in and let go.

Loan's eyes burst open.

"O-oh, Gooood!"

She looked down at her belly, seeing his cock, every inch of it, inside her pussy.

"I-I can feel it," she looked at his eyes. "Y-you're knocking me up. You're putting so much cum in me!"

Lincoln laid himself on her and his elbows, holding her down as his dick pumped ounces of thick semen into her fertile chamber.

Loan laid her head back and let her barbarian conquerer press kisses up and down her throat.

"Y-you're making me pregnant with your son," she told him as her pussy milked him for just a little more.

His penis stopped its onslaught, but remained plugging up her hole.

Loan was still in her own little world, stroking her invader's back and telling him how good a job he did, how pregnant she felt, how successful his victory was.

"I'm going to bear you a strong man," she told him, sealing her promise with a messy kiss.


End file.
